A Normal Life?
by ForestSprite
Summary: Normal? Nothing can be for these guys. Yusuke is retired and broken up with Keiko but who is her new lover? You're in for a surprise. Rated T for language, and certain content. YYHxINU crossover pairings?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither YYH nor Inuyasha but have on the spur of the moment taken them hostage for this story

A/N: Wow, it's been a while ne? For any of you who read my other stories I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. I hope to have some new chapters up as soon as I can, I've had a bit of a block since I returned home in Nov. and realized that I really don't like my stories as much as I had before. They're really kinda bad and I'm hoping on revising them. Please be patient for me. If anybody has suggestions or would like to help me bounce ideas around please contact me.

A Normal Life?

ForestSprite

Chapter 1

Yusuke sighed as he looked down from his spot on the bench. "This whole thing sucks," he murmured. The ex-spirit detective, retiring after what became known as the Three King Saga, had returned to a normal life… well normal for him anyway to find that Keiko didn't want to be with him anymore. Unable to handle the stress of not knowing when he'd come back or if he'd come back from his missions she began to hang out at a club where she met her mysterious "boyfriend" and left him behind.

A soft rustling sound behind him warned him that he wasn't alone. "It's not good to sneak up on people Kurama," he said casually.

"I wasn't sneaking so much as observing. Is this where you always go when you disappear? The red head asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Yea, I guess so."

"Pouting detective? How unbecoming of you and over a girl no less," a gruff voice taunted.

"Is this some kind of little reunion? Is Kuwabara going to be coming next or even Botan?" Yusuke asked tipping his head back to look at Kurama and Hiei.

"Hardly, I came to see the fox who was looking for you. Kinda far from your place isn't it?"  
"Yea, but this is where we used to hang out as kids. It holds a lot of memories," Yusuke murmured.

"Can't you let go?" the red head asked sympathetically.

"I could ask the same of you," Yusuke said noting the touch of hurt in the boy's eyes that he quickly covered up.

"Touché," he murmured quietly, "but I'm at least not allowing it to hold me back."

He shrugged again," I will get over it, just not yet. It's still too fresh," he looked at Hiei. "What are you up to besides visiting fox boy? You look like you have a mission."

"Hn," the koorime grunted. "I'm looking for an escaped demon I was hoping to find around here. Makuro doesn't want him to get too far."

"What's that? He strong?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Hardly but he holds important information and if it gets to the wrong person I'll be even busier."

"I see," Yusuke murmured.

"I doubt you do," a voice cackled annoyingly. "In order for things to go smoothly I need to eliminate all of you. I know two of you are retired but one can never be too careful."  
Yusuke looked up to the bran of an overhead tree to see an ugly insect looking demon peeking down at them. "Man you're ugly," the punk grumbled.

"Don't take me so lightly. I will destroy you," the demon yelled as thousands of wasps began to swarm around him. "Attack, kill them all," he ordered them watching gleefully as they flew at the three boys who were for once in their life surprised and totally unprepared.

…………

Kurama dragged the two into his car and sat behind the wheel, wheezing and panting in pain. "Need help," he murmured as he shifted his car into drive following a road he thought he'd never take.

The demon had not only done a number on them but he was even still alive. What a blow to the ego of the once great spirit detectives he thought almost wryly.

What took only five minutes but seemed like hours got him in front of a comfortable house set away from everything. Grunting he swung himself out of his seat and stumbled to the door. His vision swimming in front of him he hit the doorbell leaning against the door frame for support.

He heard laughter from inside followed by a "Just a moment." Things began to get darker as the door creaked open. "Kurama?" a girl asked surprised.

"Keiko," he said falling to the side, she moved quickly catching him.

"What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Poison… other two… car," his vision began to fail him.

"Oh crap!" Keiko exclaimed as she supported his body. "Higurashi, I need help!" He felt a vague sense of surprise although he knew he shouldn't as he finally fell into the darkness.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither YYH nor Inuyasha but have on the spur of the moment taken them hostage for this story

A/N: Okay so I know how this story might seem to a lot of you guys but I promise that a lot of the current pairings are only temporary and I'm sorry if any of you are mad at my current one (or bothered by it at all) but if you can bear with me you'll see a change and if not I'm sorry to lose you as a reader but respect your choice

**word** Youko's thoughts

_word_ Kurama's thoughts

A Normal Life?

ForestSprite

Chapter 2

His senses slowly came back to him as he awoke finding himself in a room he didn't recognize. The room was rather simple in design with a small shelf across the room from him cluttered with books and papers, a dresser with a moderately sized mirror, a good sized closet and the queen sized bed he was currently laying on.

He stretched his senses to test his surroundings finding his two friends energies also in the building but they were quietly asleep. He also sensed another energy that was currently worked up and agitated. As his sharper hearing came back to him slowly he was able to hear Keiko talking angrily.

"What do you mean you're going back today? You just got back not even a week ago." She paused as though listening to something making Kurama guess she was on the phone and this was the reason behind her agitation.

"I know I agreed when I met you but you're making me wish I hadn't," another pause in the conversation. "Of course I'm jealous," she said in a loud un-Keiko like outburst. "How can I not be when you're constantly around your old love and those others? I remember the pictures you showed me. How can I begin to compare?" She paused again hiccupping softly as she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'll see you when you get back."

He heard the soft click as the phone was placed back in its cradle. H stilled as he heard soft footsteps coming his way watching as the door cracked open and into his view came Keiko looking sad and hurt. "Kurama you awake?" she asked quietly so it wouldn't disturb him if he was although she seemed pretty sure that he was.

"Yes," he replied somewhat curious as to how she could have known.

"Good, I thought as much. I have to step out for a moment. I'll lock the door behind me so you won't have to worry about anything but if someone does arrive, which I doubt will be happening, and enters don't worry about it. Besides me only one other person has keys to the house. I need to get groceries, do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine," he told her calmly.

She gave a small smile. "Well then, I'll get going. I'm sure you're hungry and Yusuke will be too when he wakes up."

"I'm sorry to intrude but you were the closest and…" he trailed off not sure what else to say.

"Don't worry about it. Besides if you'd waited too much longer you all would have died from that poison. Higurashi is amazing when it comes to stuff like that," she exclaimed seeming rather proud and embarrassed at the same time.

"Higurashi? Is that the man you left Yusuke for?" he asked curiously.

Her cheeks flamed a bright red. "You'll see later," she rushed out looking at her wrist. "Look at the time, I should run," she quickly spun on her heel leaving the room and a bewildered kitsune avatar.

**She doesn't have a watch** Youko murmured as he began to wake up.

_So I noticed_ Kurama replied. "This is interesting.

He sat up noting the clothing sitting at the end of the bed. Guessing it was for him he pulled the blankets off of himself just now realizing he wore absolutely nothing.

"Hope you don't mind going commando," a beautiful voice said making his head snap to the doorway where a pretty woman with long raven hair stood looking at him holding a pair of keys in front of her. "I figured I'd just let myself in," she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry did I surprise you?"

**How did we not sense her?** Youko exclaimed bewildered.

"A little," he replied looking at her searchingly.

"My apologies. Anyway that clothing is all stuff I had laying around. We're about the same height and all but I don't have any boxers lying around. You're old clothes were rather damaged and had to be trashed," she explained. Her smile brightened. "It's good to see you're awake after thee days, I was beginning to worry but," she shrugged. "How rude of me. How are you feeling?"

"Slow," he remarked still trying to gain back all his senses.

Her smile became knowing. "Yes, you're two friends said much the same thing although your shorter friend put it in a different way."

He grimaced. "I can only imagine. I apologize if he said something overly rude. He's not much of a people person."

She chuckled. "I'm used to handling people with an anti-social personality." She stared at him for a moment longer before giving a chesire cat like grin. "You may want to put your clothes on, not that I mind looking but I just heard Keiko's car pull in and I'd hate to upset her."

Kurama felt himself color just a little with Youko in the back awed. **This girl is… She's worse than myself!**

Noticing his reddening she laughed. "My, my. It's nothing to be embarrassed of Kurama. After spending nine years of my life around perverts I'm not affected by stuff like this anymore. I'll leave you to get dressed." She walked out.

The moment she left he quickly dressed pulling his hair back and out of his face. He needed answers and she'd be the best one for that. Just as he opened the door he saw Keiko enter, hands full of groceries, mystery girl nowhere in view. "I'm home," she murmured.

"Ah, welcome back," the mysterious woman purred detaching herself from the shadows quickly grabbing the things from Keiko who looked stunned. The woman grinned wickedly. "I didn't know my presence affected you that much." She disappeared presumably into the kitchen to set the things down leaving Keiko there burning a bright red.

She reappeared, hands empty looking at Keiko amused. "What, no greeting?" That seemed to break through the other girl who launched herself at her, arms wrapping around to embrace her as she began to sob into her shoulder. The older girl smiled gently as she soothed the upset girl her eyes going to where Kurama stood knowingly, motioning with her eyes for him to come out and take a seat, it might take awhile.

Following her advice he moved into the spacious living room taking a seat away from the two. _Who is she?_

Through Keiko's sobs he was able to make out words. "I'm sorry; I thought you were mad at me. I'm so selfish and obnoxious."

The girl chuckled. "All people are, you're no different in that aspect," she soothed.

"I didn't think I'd see you before you left," she admitted as she began to control herself again.

"Well, it's not as though I could leave things as they were, now could I?" she asked amused looking down at the girl making her blush.

"Higurashi," she murmured.

_Did she…_

Turning an even brighter red she whispered something to the other girl which he didn't catch. She laughed, "Did you have to ask?" Grinning playfully she swept down kissing Kieko.

**Oh my,** Youko murmured. **Does this mean we don't have a chance?**

_Chance? Chance with what?_ Kurama asked somewhat worried.

End chapter

As I said the current pairings aren't final and I'm sure a lot of you can see where this might all end up at. Remember this is rated T not M and there are no threesomes for you hentais XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither YYH nor Inuyasha but have on the spur of the moment taken them hostage for this story

A/N: Hmm…. I know it's been a while since I last wrote and all but the lack of reviews is making me rethink my decision to start writing again.

I know there are those out there waiting for updates on The Past Always Comes to Haunt Your Future and When the Darkness Takes Over on my account and I promise I'm working on it but the least you could do is support this little project of mine.

'**word**' Youko

'_word'_ Kurama

A Normal Life?

ForestSprite

Chapter 3

He was still in somewhat of a state of shock after what he'd witnessed and heard his alter ego exclaim, and speaking of the devil….

**How do you think Yusuke is taking this? I mean losing your woman to another woman is just kinda… sad**

Kurama cringed for he'd also come to that line of thinking but as of right now couldn't tell his friends reaction as he was still asleep. None the less he craned his head backwards as though hoping to see his comrade(s) appear at the doorway.

The strange woman, introduced as Kagome, smiled kindly at him. "Don't worry Kurama-kun," she assured him gently mistaking his agitation for worry. "They should be up in no time, it's just the drought I gave them to sleep was made stronger than usual to keep them out for awhile. I wanted to make sure the poison was properly flushed from their bodies. You're lucky to have been affected the least."

He returned the smile weakly as he thanked her before he noticed the lack of presence of Keiko and inquired of her presence.

Kagome gave a small smile. "She's preparing supper right now for our farewell tonight."

"You're leaving?" he asked surprised looking at her sharply. "I hope our unexpected arrival has nothing to…"

"No, don't worry," she cut him off. "Any friend of Keiko's is a friend of mine." Her smile was very kind he noted. "I've heard disturbing rumors lately and my superior at work has heard them as well. He decided I'm the best choice to see if there is any truth to these rumors."

He frowned looking at her thoughtfully. "It sounds potentially dangerous."

Her lips quirked in amusement, "Ah, I wouldn't use potentially. We already know it is, just not how much." She shrugged tiredly, "I'll find out after I arrive."

"I'm surprised that Keiko…" he trailed off uncertain what to say next, not wanting to offend their hostess.

"Is with someone with a dangerous lifestyle after Yusuke?" she asked amused. "That girl… she really did love him. Still does actually." He glanced sharply at her again to see a small knowing smile on her face. "She's not really sure what she wants yet to tell the truth."

"She seems to love you though," he ventured carefully.

Kagome laughed, "She does, doesn't she. She gets very jealous though," she cocked her head to the side as she regarded him. "It's hard to be with someone you know can't always be with you and don't know what it is that they are always doing."

"Do you give her reason to be jealous? You are very pretty," Kurama said his eyes flashing a golden color for a second, from the influence of Youko, that had her regarding him carefully even as a pretty blush covered her cheeks.

"Keiko did tell me you were very smooth," she murmured.

"Did Keiko tell you about all of us?" he asked curiously even as he was mentally scolding Youko for his split second possession. **It's not as if you didn't think the same thing and besides it made her do that pretty blush. Did you see that?**

_Of course I did. I was sitting right here_, he retorted to the kitsune residing within him.

"Well it's not as if she hates you all despite breaking up with Yusuke. She thinks of you all as family but has been needlessly scared since of rejection, hence why she's avoided all of you. It was only at my prompting she left you our address." Kurama noted she was still looking at him curiously and he began to wonder if she had noticed the eye-change. He also wondered how much Keiko told this woman.

Kagome suddenly lifted her head as a wonderful scent came from behind the kitchen doors. "It smells wonderful. Keiko-chan is such a wonderful cook." She grimaced slightly even as she dropped her tone as though to confide n him. "Keiko-chan doesn't let me cook supper for us. It turns out I'm a horrible cook whose only specialty is ramen and omelets."

Kurama laughed at that even while she grinned somewhat sheepishly. **She's absolutely adorable**, Youko purred entranced. Kurama ignored him in favor of asking her a question. "Is everything okay between you now?"

She did that smile again, the one that made his heart skip a beat. "For now? I guess so. It upsets her that I see so much of my ex-boyfriend but he is my partner and also one of my best friends. She needs to realize that there is nothing like that between us anymore."

**Thank you lord Buddha, we do have a chance. She does swing that way!** Youko exalted doing a funny little dance that almost made Kurama choke on his tongue.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked worried as he bent over doubled coughing and she patted him carefully on the back.

_Youko!_ Kurama growled in annoyance even as said demon glanced at him innocently. _Don't get any ideas._

**Whatever! You may want to pay attention to the beautiful girl who is worried about you while you space out.**

Kurama quickly jerked back to his present situation as he caught his breath assuring her he was okay. She flashed him that smile again obviously relieved.

He opened his mouth to speak again when he heard someone clear their throat behind him loudly catching both his and Kagome's attention. There standing by the doorway looked a much more alive Yusuke and Hiei relieving Kurama as he crossed the room to greet them.

End chapter

Please give me at least five measly reviews for this chapter. That's all I ask for.

ForestSprite


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither YYH nor Inuyasha but have on the spur of the moment taken them hostage for this story

A/N: Hmm…. I know it's been a while since I last wrote and I know there are those out there waiting for updates on The Past Always Comes to Haunt Your Future and When the Darkness Takes Over and I promise I'm working on it but please be patient. Lots of things happening and writing isn't as important to me as it used to be. Gomen.

'**word**' Youko

'_word'_ Kurama

A Normal Life?

ForestSprite

Chapter 4

Kagome had since excused herself to the kitchen leaving the three men in the living room. Yusuke followed her form until she disappeared behind the door somewhat agitatedly. "I just… can't believe it. Her boyfriend is a… girlfriend?" he remarked after Kurama filled him in on everything.

In Kurama's mind Youko snickered in amusement. **His reaction is more comical than I thought it would be**.

Kurama gave a small smile even as he scolded his avatar. 

"Hn," Hiei said in that sociable way of his, eyes appearing to be somewhat amused at the ex-detectives plight. "The perfect way for ningen parents to avoid having their daughters become pregnant. Have them date the idiot so that they swing the other way," he mocked.

Yusuke took a wild swing at him that he was easily able to avoid. "Stupid hybrid," the punk boy grumbled staring at him loathingly while said hybrid smirked. Kurama shook his head at the twos antics before snapping to attention when he heard Yusuke speak.

"What was that again?" he asked ignoring the slight surprised look from the ex-detective and the amused one of the forbidden child.

"Eh? Umm sure, I just said that we should probably make our excuses soon so we can get out of here. I don't feel like staying very long," Yusuke said appearing somewhat embarrassed as he spoke looking anywhere but at his two companions, shifting nervously while his hands twitched at his side. Kurama smiled at the uncharacteristic behavior of the man who was still trying to maintain his tough-guy appearance.

"We should definitely thank Kagome for healing us," Kurama said gently reminding the boy of his manners. "If it hadn't been for her we wouldn't have made it this far."

"If it weren't for her I'd still have Keiko," the man grumbled slightly to himself earning himself a disapproving glance from the red-headed kitsune.

**He's just jealous that he's not with Kagome**, the silver fox murmured sensuously in his head while he tried his best to ignore him.

_You know there is nothing appropriate whatsoever about your interest in her? She's taken and by Keiko too,_ he pointed out to his other half who just casually shrugged it aside as he wrapped his soul and Kurama's closer together. He could just picture the mischievous smile on the demons face.

**There's nothing wrong with sharing one's partner**, he offered golden eyes glowing in a predatory manner.

_Enough! I refuse to hear anymore_, Kurama said sternly as well as somewhat surprised. Sure the kitsune had been interested in other people before but this was taking interest to a whole new level. It was almost obsession and he hadn't even known her a whole day yet.

**I was just suggesting…** Youko was cut off by a sharp negative reply from the red head and crossed his arms before him pouting as he was denied.

_You're a pervert and that's all there is to it. Offer something only if it's helpful, huh?_ Kurama growled slightly annoyed in turn.

Youko growled deeply. **Watch it kit. I can make your entire existence miserable.**

_I don't think there is much more you can do to me to make me more miserable than I already am_, Kurama replied rather humorously remembering that day that he so clearly wanted to forget but just wasn't able to.

**Aw, shit. I didn't mean to… **Youko trailed off not sure what else to say so just stopped. **It wasn't supposed to end like that.**

Kurama didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say anyway? He couldn't change the past and they, both he and Youko, had always known it was going to happen someday but to have it happen like that…

"Hey fox-boy, you okay?" Yusuke called waving his hand in front of the dazed red head's face snapping him from his trance.

He heard a small giggle and turned to see Kagome come from the kitchen watching them with her lips curved in a small smile. "Keiko is just finishing with the final touch-ups and dinner will be ready if you'd like to come into the kitchen and take a seat."

Yusuke looked at her confused reminding Kurama that he hadn't told the teen yet about Kagome needing to leave later that night. "They're having a farewell dinner tonight because Kagome has to leave tonight for business and she kindly offered to share the meal with us."

Yusuke looked away from her rubbing the back of his head almost sheepishly as he began to speak. "Yea… well I'm not really hungry or anything and…" he trailed off as his stomach growled really loud all of a sudden making him look slightly embarrassed. "Okay, so I might be a little hungry but I don't want to intrude or anything."

Kagome laughed again. "Yusuke I understand that this might be awkward for you but please try to relax. I'm trying to open the path for Keiko here so she can continue being friends with all of you again. It's been rather uncomfortable with her constantly fretting about her old friends since we got together. It's not for me but Keiko."

Yusuke looked at her carefully before nodding his head slowly. "Yea, sure," he murmured. Kurama looked at him somewhat surprised. He'd been expecting an argument or something, but for the ex-detective to give in so easily…

**Look at his eyes and the way they're gleaming. He's planning something,** Youko informed him.

_I wonder what it is,_ Kurama murmured thoughtfully to his counterpart as he looked at Yusuke curiously. _You don't think he's going to try and steal Keiko back do you?_

**Your guess is as good as mine,** Youko replied just as thoughtfully. **Although, I wouldn't put it past him.** Kurama nodded his head in agreement. They just may have to keep an eye on the boy after all to make sure he didn't cause any trouble.

"Good," Kagome said in delight as she smiled at them. "Please come in and sit down then," she gestured to the door behind her and watched with a small smile as the boys pushed past the door and entered the kitchen.

Kurama the last to go held the door open as he glanced back at her. "Ladies first," he murmured smoothly. Kagome blushed ever so slightly again as she thanked him and moved past the door first with him following right behind her.

**Ooh, that was smooth of you,** the kitsune complimented him sounding rather amused as he entered the elegant looking dining room that had a large square table covered by a delicate looking lace cover, somewhere around twenty chairs surrounding it while only five spots had been made up. The table was littered with bowls and pots and pans, each smelling delicious and drool worthy. Moving to the head of the table was Kagome, who nodded her head elegantly at Keiko who took her place at the mysterious woman's right side and everyone else took the remaining seats. Once everyone had taken a seat Kagome smiled kindly at them. "Welcome to our humble abode. Please enjoy the delicious meal prepared for us by my precious person sitting to my right."

**How strange…** Youko said somewhat conversationally as he regarded her through Kurama's emerald eyes. **It's almost like she knows what sitting at the head entails.**

_What is that supposed to mean?_ Kurama asked his counterpart who had fallen quiet again as they both observed the girl who grabbing the first bowl in front of her placed some on her plate and offered it to Keiko next who accepted the offerings then handed it to Hiei… who had somehow gotten roped into all of this. "Dig in," she encouraged as that simple action seemed to spur them into getting their own food and offering it to their neighbors.

**What I wouldn't give to see her host a grand gala in this giant dining room of hers. I bet you 500 yen that she does this often; hosting parties and breaking the ice that is. Did you notice how she offered the first of the offerings on the table to the person on her right when it was Yusuke sitting to her left, someone she probably she have differed to, so as to make things easier? Do you understand the meaning behind that action?** Youko asked his whole being practically shimmering in intense curiosity and puzzlement.

To say Kurama was surprised would be a lie. He was completely… he was going to have to make up a word for this… confuzzled… talk about interesting feelings. _I don't believe I'm following you, _he allowed somewhat hesitantly.

The kitsune inside his head gave a mock sigh of long suffering.** Listen kit, and listen well. Along time ago, before manners and good behavior were thrown out the window…**

_Like you're one to talk, you sexual, hormonally driven demon,_ Kurama drawled.

Youko growled in annoyance. **As I was saying, long ago large parties were thrown usually in the interest of the person throwing it. So it could be anything from politics, to business, right down to bloody yakuza business. The people invited were usually ones who would be able to help the party thrower get to where they wanted to be but sometimes parties were also used as de-fusers.**

_De-fusers? I'm not so sure I follow you Youko,_ Kurama said a little puzzled. Where was the fox going with this not so relevant history lesson of etiquette?

**And here I thought you were the smart one,** Youko taunted earning a flare of anger from the other boy which made him give a fanged grin. **As I was saying, de-fusers were a way to break the ice between rivalry groups, usually thrown by a government official, lords of a land, etc. I heard once that long before I made my show as a thief there used to be a youkai lord who would have grand dinner parties for such a purpose… and he had a secret weapon. His secret weapon happened to be a human woman who it was said to be extremely apt at breaking the ice among people and clearing the air so to speak.**

A small amount of understanding struck Kurama. _I see, Kagome is acting as a de-fuser in a possible volatile situation but not acting outwardly so as to let Yusuke think she is babying him along so to speak._

**Exactly so,** Youko said as he glowed in approval. His host was such a smart creature… for a human. But boy were there times where he had to wonder.

Kurama looked to Kagome noting the way she kept the conversation going at the table drawing Keiko and Yusuke in and when there was silence filling it with a small witty comment or offering a short, amusing tale. With a small smile on his face Kurama too partook in the conversation catching the grateful smile she cast his way and acknowledging it with a wink.

It was just after dessert had been brought to the table that the door bell rang, quickly and almost magically dispersing the cheery air that had been developing in the dining room. Kagome and Keiko both exchanged furtive glances before Kagome scooted her chair back and gracefully got to her feet and moved to Keiko's chair pulling it back a little so the girl could get out of it comfortably.

Holding her arm out for the girl to take Kagome looked at her guests. "Please excuse us, we must see to our latest arrival, do continue to enjoy the food," she said with a small nod before the two of them exited.

"Now what?" Yusuke asked the question on everyone's mind.

End Chapter

Extremely sorry for the long delay but I hope you think it's worth it. A lot of things have come up since the last chapter and working on my stories had to go to the bottom of my list of priorities. Thankfully though it seems everything is cleared up and I'll be good to start working on this stuff again. Please look forward to the next chapter which I'm working on even as you're reading this.

ForestSprite


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither YYH nor Inuyasha but have on the spur of the moment taken them hostage for this story

Disclaimer: I don't have the brilliance of mind to have come up with these stories so I most definitely can't own them.

A/N: It would most definitely be considered a lie for me to say I'm sorry for making you all wait for so long because I'm not, not really at least. I feel a little guilty but with things as they are I have to take my writing time where I can and they are currently few and far in between.

By the way the chapter isn't as long as I would have liked but still enjoy.

'**word**' Youko

'_word'_ Kurama

A Normal Life?

ForestSprite

Chapter 5

It wasn't too hard to make out Kagome's voice from the hall as she kindly but in an almost wary sort of way greeted the arrival. It was with a bit of surprise that they heard an excited shout and laughter soon followed after by the banging of the door as though someone had closed it hastily.

Yusuke for one found himself sorely tempted to see what the hell was going on but refrained under the heavily disapproving glare that Kurama had learned to use so effectively against him during all the time they had spent together. He leaned back in his chair eyes connecting with Kurama's to show that he understood what he wanted and that he would obey… for now.

The heels of their hostess' was heard as they made their way back to the dining area, Kagome's voice regaining its cheerful tone as she was heard to comment to the arrival on his early appearance. "You definitely caught me by surprise," she said in her kind way. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least."

Three pairs of eyes turned to the door as Kagome held it open for Keiko, standing at the front, and the young man standing directly to her left. He was a couple of inches taller than her fair 5'5" build and dressed casually in blue jeans and a solid black shirt that brought attention to his violet eyes. He smiled a purely mischievous smile at her as he entered before her but didn't go any further past the door until she stepped through as well.

"It's because I couldn't wait any longer to look at your magnificent self," he sighed dramatically sweeping his arms before him with a large flourish. "I've been wasting away being separated from you these last couple of days and you've refused us the right to come and see you unless in an emergency, surely you understand how draining that is on a young man such as myself that holds unrequited love for his partner." He sent her in an inquiring look at that last part which she met with a skeptical glance.

"I'm afraid it's just you and Ginku, my dear," Kagome replied pleasantly. "Everybody else is free to come and visit if they want but I'm well aware of the two of yours womanizing ways and don't feel ready to lose Keiko to either of you."

At the look of mock horror that flashed across his face she reached across and patted his cheek fondly while Keiko chuckled in amusement, obviously used to such things already. Hearing a throat cleared in a very political manner Kagome turned laughing eyes to her guests. "Ah, yes, how terribly rude of me. Rikki this is Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. They are Keiko's friends that are joining us for dinner that you oh so tactfully intruded on. Can I assume you are hungry?"

He turned carefully concealed eyes towards her and smiled blatantly. "I have no idea what would give you that idea Kagome-dearest."

"Really?" she asked in an amused drawl. "Alright then, Keiko could you please help me grab the plates so we can get this cleaned up?" she asked even as she was reaching for a bowl filled with meat covered in gravy only to be stopped by a hand that was placed over her own keeping the plate on the table.

Amused eyes danced happily as she turned her attention to Rikki. "Did you want some?" she asked.

"Please?" he asked quietly with an eager nod.

Giving another smile she let go of the bowl and disappeared through a door to the kitchen to come out with a clean plate. "Help yourself then," she said fondly handing him the plate.

The three boys watched in stunned amazement as he heaped pile after pile of food on his plate and then tore into it with gust.

"Does he always eat like that?" Hiei was heard to ask in slight disgust which sent Keiko into peels of nervous laughter. The hybrid was looking rather sick by the display of no control… or it could very well have been the food that was spraying out of his mouth everywhere.

"I-I don't know," she giggled out finally. "Kagome has told me stories but this is the first time I've seen it."

Said woman smiled lovingly at the younger girl before returning her attention to the hungry man. "Rikki, slow down there, huh? The foods not going anywhere you know."

"But Kagome!" he whined piteously. "I have to survive god knows how long on cup ramen from you!" he exclaimed around a mouthful of food.

She frowned in annoyance at him. "Its lucky you're so cute, otherwise I don't think I could let you get away with mocking my cooking abilities," she muttered giving him a narrowed eyed glare.

"What cooking abilities?" he asked in turn. She took a threatening step towards him making him subside with a small 'eep!' before the playful smile overtook his expression again. "Cute, huh? Is that why you let Boss man get away with it too? Making fun of your cooking abilities I mean."

She arched an eyebrow in amusement. "I let him get away with it because the checks I receive from him let me pay my bills. Plus it helps that he's good eye candy," she finished with a sly wink in his direction making him choke on the mashed potatoes he'd just put in his mouth.

He turned to Keiko with an incredulous stare who was watching the proceedings in mild tolerance. "Big sister, I think Kagome's been mentally cheating on you."

Said girl grinned wickedly. "That's okay Rikki. I mentally cheat on her too with him." Seeing Yusuke's stunned look she leaned closer to him murmuring softly for him and the other two to hear while Kagome and Rikki argued over his tattling on her. "Youko's got nothing on this guy," she informed them before straightening back up to grin pleasantly.

Rikki looked back and forth between the two girls rather morosely. "He gets all the females attention. What's he got that I don't got?"

"Beautiful hair."

"Sexy eyes."

"Forceful personality."

"Six-pack."

"A big…"

"Kagome!"

"What? I was going to mention the tattoo on his back. Very manly," she said innocently.

Keiko mock glared at her before relenting and leaning forward she was heard to whisper very conspiratorially, "So have you seen his…"

"Keiko!" Rikki yelled out shocked while the two females laughed at his indignation.

End chapter

Okay so that didn't come out as soon as I had hoped it would and another chapter is being updated other than the one that had won the poll. Very sorry about that but I hope you do enjoy this chapter. Thanks for enjoying, seeing how many people have checked this out gives me hope that my writing is better than even I think it is-- ForestSprite


End file.
